All gone wrong
by demonika
Summary: Leon has been informed that there is another zombie attach. But this time it’s in Russia’s forests. He have to get the G-virus that's in one of the Russian's military bases in the forest. Someone other than him is also looking for the G-virus but who?


It's a crossover of resident evil and metal gear solid. This was supposed to be Ocelot/Big Boss but I was in a mood of a little Resident Evil at the moment. I thought the crossover of resident evil and metal gear solid wasn't such a bad idea and I wanted to type anyways. I hate sitting idle. Makes my hands ache.

_**Summary:**__ Leon has been informed that there is another zombie attach. But this time it's in Russia's forests. Even with all the misunderstandings between the two countries, Leon has to eliminate all the infected ones so that the virus would not spread. During the mission, he's not expecting another American solider who's trying to retrieve the legacy for the government. Or so he claims._

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

_**ALL GONE WRONG**_

"Are you sure, Hunnigan?" Leon S. Kennedy asked.

"Positive. We've got all the evidence needed that the virus is slowly spreading in the Russian jungle."

"I'll be alone in this mission?" Leon asked knowing perfectly well what the answer would be.

"Yeah. There are no other volunteers. Claire is out of the country and can't return at such a short notice." She confirmed.

"Roger that." He looked away from the screen showing Hunnigan's face. His helicopter has arrived and was just landing. He looked back on the screen, "I'll report in after I've landed in the forest."

"Have a safe trip, Leon." She said with a small smile.

"Thanks Hunnigan." With that he clicked off the call and placed the special apparatus that he used for talking with her back in his pant's pocket.

"The ride's ready for you sir." One of the soldiers standing there to drop him to Russia said.

He nodded and started jogging towards the helicopter.

_Russia. _He thought, _We never thought that the virus would spread this far in the world._

Snake ducked under the bushes as he heard the sound of a jet crossing from above him. _Damn. I hope they're not leaving the military base._

He took out his radio and set the required frequency. He had to inform major zero about this.

"Major zero speaking."

"Hey major. I heard the sound of helicopter not so long ago. Should I abandon my search for the base and start it over again?"

"No Snake. We still have a chance that The Boss stayed behind."

"Yeah right." Snake mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Is the map I gave you of any use Snake?" Major zero asked.

Snake was about to answer him when the sound of flying jet reached his ears and he ducked back into the bushes.

"Snake? What was that?"

"The jet. It's going back in the direction of the base." Snake answered. He was a little confused. If they were returning back, why did they leave in the first place?

"That's a good sign. You must resume your mission Snake. Good luck." With that the call ended. Snake sighed and walked out of the bushes. He took out a map to confirm that the direction from where the jet had come led to the facility.

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

A few more days passed as Snake got a little closer to the base. The security had gotten tighter with the enemies knowing that he was close by.

The more he got closer to the base, the more nasty things were getting. He had found a few dead soldiers with head shots. Mostly the faces of the dead soldiers were pale with nerves clearly visible on the cheeks. They looked quite different from the many soldiers he had killed not so long ago. They also had many marks and blood of their exposed skin like some kind of an animal had bitten them.

Still with so many deaths, the security was a lot tighter. Once someone died, it was a matter of time that another replaced him. Snake was getting a feeling that someone other than him was in this jungle fighting the Russians.

_Maybe major zero sent someone else._ Snake thought but shook it out. The major had told him that there will be no one for his help. He was one man army and had to retrieve the legacy himself without anyone's help.

He turned around as the noise of footsteps reached his ears. He hid himself behind one of the trees. A soldier was walking towards him. He had no gun in his hands. His face was pale. So pale that it seemed like all the blood from his body had been drained. His hands stretched in front of him. His walk was a little different. He was looking straight at the tree, his mouth hanging open and his eyes unfocused. It seemed like they were white without the iris or even pupil in them.

Snake thought that there was no use hiding as the soldier already knew he was there. He took out a soundless rifle from its holder and walked out.

"Hands up." Snake said to the soldier but he didn't obey. Just kept coming towards him.

Snake aimed at the person's leg and shot. A little blood oozed out from the wound and the soldier fell down. He looked at Snake and tried to get up. He didn't even let out a sound of pain. Snake shot his other leg.

His eyes searched Snake's face for a moment before he gave his neck a little roll and got back up.

"What the…?" Snake aimed at the person's heart but it didn't make him stop. He was now walking towards him with double speed. Snake shot three more times but nothing affected the person.

Snake didn't know what had happened. One second the soldier was in front of Snake and the other he was above him trying desperately to bite him. When the soldier had jumped on him, Snake's rifle had fallen from his hands.

"Get off." Snake managed to punch the solider straight on the nose. The face was extremely cold. A poke in the eye, a slap, thousand punches. Nothing seemed to affect the man.

He opened his mouth, and bought his it to Snake's arm. Before he could bite him, Snake heard the sound of a gun reload and a fountain of blood escaped the man's head as his body became limp. Snake managed to get him off from above him. He sat up and rubbed his face with his sleeves to clean the blood from his face. _Yuck!_

"Are you alright?"

Snake had forgotten that someone had saved his life. He looked above and saw a man standing beside him holding out his hand. Snake ignored his hand and got up.

"Who are you?" he eyed the man. He wasn't wearing any uniform that meant he wasn't one of the Russians or maybe he was just faking around.

The man looked into Snake's eyes, "Leon S. Kennedy. And you?"

Snake took out the tranquilizer from his side pocket and pointed it at the man.

"Easy now." Leon placed the gun in its holder and held out his hands. "See? I'm not here to fight you."

Snake gave a small chuckle as Ocelot's word repeated in his mind. "What do you want then?"

"I'm here to eliminate _those._" He pointed at the dead man.

"The Cobra`s army?" Snake lowered the gun and asked in a husky voice. It was unbelievable that someone was here to help him with his mission.

"They have developed an army? Oh shit!" Leon exclaimed. He took out a gadget but Snake stopped him by pointing the gun again at him.

"Don't try to play around. I know you're one of them." He said.

Leon gave a small laugh, "If I was one of them..." he looked at the dead body, "I would be biting you other than talking to you."

"Biting me?" Snake asked with an amused smile. "Is that what the cobras use the word for me. I always thought they used capture or eliminate. But I guess biting is much better."

"Yeah whatever." Leon shook his head lightly and turned to the phone again.

"Look. If you're going to inform the cobras about my position… I would have to kill you even though you saved my life from that crazy psychopath."

Leon looked back at Snake, "I'm not one of the cobras. And the man wasn't crazy, he was a zombie."

"Yeah right." Snake pointed the gun at the man's head and rolled his eyes. maybe he hadn't watched all those movies but even he knew that zombies only existed in the world of media and films and not here in the real world.

"Then why didn't he die when you shoot him through the heart?" Leon asked.

"Maybe he was wearing a bullet proof jacket."

"This area has been invaded by these viruses. You are going to come across many of these _cobras _from now on." Leon used the term that Snake has used just a few seconds ago.

Snake rolled his eyes, "Like I didn't know."

"Their only feeble part is the head. Shoot them straight in the head other wise you lose ammunition and time." Leon advised. "And that could prove to be fatal."

"I've handled them before this one and _killed _them without shooting in the head." Snake said coldly. He didn't want someone telling him what to do. He was capable of destroying a whole army.

"Not one of those then." Leon raised his eyebrows and folded his arms around his chest.

"I've killed almost _all_ the Cobras."

"I survived through the raccoon city's incident."

"Big deal." Snake rolled his eyes. "I bet the Cobras could have killed you in a single go."

"And I bet you could have turned into one of those if I wasn't here." Leon smiled self satisfied.

"I'll never betray my country by turning one of them."

"Like you would have had a choice." Leon laughed humorlessly.

"What does that mean?"

"When one of them bites you, the virus starts spreading in your body whether you want it or not." He explained.

"So, the man really wasn't one of the Russians then?" Snake asked. He lowered the gun.

"Not after he was changed."

"This virus… it spreads through biting?"

"Yeah."

"So that really was a zombie?" Snake asked still doubtful.

"Yeah."

"Pfft. I don't believe you."

"You'd soon have to." Leon said confidently. His expressions became thoughtful. "Why do you keep calling them cobras?"

"Them who?"

"The infected ones."

"Volgin and his team call them cobras. He was one of them." Snake answered. He looked away from Leon as his expressions became thoughtful, "Maybe the powers they posses are due to the viral infection you are talking about especially Volgin."

"Who's Volgin?" Leon asked. He was still a little confused about all of it. Why was this soldier calling the zombies Cobras? He had never thought that the infected ones will develop an army and in such a short time. They weren't capable of doing that as the ones infected by the virus completely lose their mind, only craving for blood.

Before the other solider standing in front of Leon Scott Kennedy could answer, they heard a noise. It was like someone was humming to themselves.

Snake took out the revolver from its holder and pointed it in the direction of the sound.

"Song of the infected." Leon said in a low voice to himself.

They heard the crouching sound and Snake saw a solider coming in their direction. His walk was just the same as that of the previous solider he had encountered. Leon's back was at the solider and he was watching Snake with amusement as he took an aim at the zombie's heart and shot.

"Get aside." Snake instructed as the infected one got to its feet again and started walking towards them.

Leon raised one eyebrow and gave a small chuckle.

Before Snake could take another direct shot at the heart, he saw Leon take out his hand gun and without turning, pointed it at the soldier's head and the next moment, the zombie was lying on the floor unmoving.

Snake grunted before turning to the man standing in front of him, "I had it all under control!"

"Sure sure." Leon placed the gun back, "Lets make a deal."

Snake cocked his head to a side and raised his eyebrow.

Leon cleared his throat before extending his hand and saying, "'I'll help you with these zombies and you help me with this _volgin _guy."

Snake smirked and extended his hand to shake Leon's, "Deal."

Leon felt his cheeks burn as their hands make contact but he ignored it. There was a tingly sensation in the pit of his stomach but that was just because of hunger. Well, he hoped it was because of hunger. He couldn't stop noticing that Snake was one of the best looking guys he had ever had a chance to meet. Even better, hold their hand.

=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v=v

It was probably the first mission that had past so fast without Leon even noticing the time until it was time to say goodbye to the person who had helped him in completing his mission.

All the cobras were eliminated even Volgin. Snake had managed to repossess the legacy.

The infected ones were also destroyed. Meaning that both of their missions ended there. All that remained was goodbye.

Without even noticing, Leon had developed a great attachment with Snake. Now all he wanted was a little more time with him.

Snake was sitting under the shade of the tree waiting for major zero to send the helicopter so that he could go back to America. Major zero had been informed that Snake had completed the mission with ease.

Leon sighed as he eyed the solider sitting on the ground. He didn't want to say goodbye. Not just yet. His helicopter was standing on the plain area. A little away from the jungle and trees. He could see it from where he was standing.

The device inside his pocket started to vibrate showing the Hunnigan was calling. He sighed and pressed the switch off button. He didn't need distractions.

He walked up to where Snake was sitting and sat down beside him and started plucking the grass concentrating on thinking how he was supposed to say what he wanted.

"It's all over, eh?" He asked not looking up from the ground.

"Yeah." The other's voice was a little husky.

"It was nice team working with you." Leon could feel a blush creeping up towards his cheeks.

"Hmm." Snake nodded.

"Wonder if we could meet in America." He tried to sound casual despite the fact that his heart was hammering inside his chest.

"Maybe we can." Snake got up from the ground when they heard the sound of another air jet.

Leon looked up at him but Snake was looking away. It seemed that he was quite interested in the sky. Snake looked down at Leon when he felt him staring at him and held out his hand.

Leon took it and stood up barely ejecting any force on Snake's hand. He smiled and mumbled a quite thank you.

Snake nodded in response, "Guess we have to leave."

"Guess so." Leon held out his hand for a last goodbye shake. Snake took Leon's hand into his and smirked when Leon's cheeks started to glow.

The shake was a slow one. Neither of them cared what was happening around them, at least Leon didn't. There was something that was attracting him towards the man holding his hand.

Before Leon knew what had happened, Snake jerked him closer to him and wrap his strong arms around Leon into a tight embrace. Leon even forgot how to breathe.

After a while, Snake removed his hands from around Leon and started walking towards the two helicopters.

Leon stood where he was until he heard the leaving sound of the jet and Snake's helicopter was soon out of sight. He sighed, _I miss you already._

He placed his hands inside his pockets only to take them out when they came across a piece of folded paper.

_Mr. Kennedy,_

_It was nice working with you. I'll really miss all the team work. You proved to be quite a company but I'm really sorry to say that the real mission that was given to me wasn't to retrieve the legacy; it was only a small part of it. The real was to take the T-virus from the military base that controlled all those maniacs you claimed were zombies. I'll assure you that the government of America will never lay their hands on it. Now that I have the legacy and the G-virus, mine and Ocelot's (It's major Ocelot to you) missions are complete and all thanks to your help. I'm sorry that I had to steal the virus from you._

_I'll really miss that blush of yours but I guess Ocelot is much better at blushing than you. Hell, he's way better than you Mr. Kennedy, at everything. _

_Yours only,_

_Snake. (It's Big Boss to you.)_

Leon looked up not really knowing what to make out of the letter. Snake had placed it in his pant's pocket while hugging him. Now that he no longer had the G-virus, they wouldn't be able to make the required medicines now. He really wasn't that upset about losing the T-virus but all that mattered to him was that Snake had someone else. Someone who he thought was better than Leon. All he wanted to do now was kill this Ocelot guy. Maybe he ask for holidays in which he would hunt down Ocelot.

_Pfft… major Ocelot? I don't respect that son of a…!_

He saw a figure standing a few feet away from him. The person smirked and did some hand gesture (Ocelot's usual hand gesture) towards him as if he knew what had happened to him. He gave a small salute and was out of sight leaving Leon to wish that he had never saved the person's life he was so unwilling to say goodbye to.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

A/N: Yeah so the fic wasn't as good as I wanted it to be. Neither was it as good as you guys wanted to read but I just wrote it to kill time. Do leave a review guys. It means a lot. I'll appreciate it. =S

And yeah... I'm sorry for all the mistakes I might have made about Resident evil. It's just that... I'm not its fan so I don't really know much about it.

I've completed the first chapter of my new resident evil fic. It's going to be all about YAOI!!! yay!! I'll post the new story as soon as possible. Mind you, it's not as bad as this one. Leon is actually pretty cool in it.


End file.
